Bella Lust Part 3 - Testing Trust
by dougaude
Summary: Bella Swan begins to get used to her new environment. But unfortunately Charlie has beset upon them both a problem. One that, no matter how hard they try, cannot be ignore. The reveal of the problem with test the tensile strength of Charlie and Bella's trust. Can trust survive, or will it crumble like Bella's mind has slowly been since leaving Phoenix?
1. Mayoral Meeting

**Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of the third part, hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 9, 2000**

 **The Washington State House**

 **Afternoon**

"I've called you all here, as the mayor of this state, to discuss a matter of some urgency. As many of you are aware, the state of Washington shares a secret sordid history with the state of Arizona. Particularly the city of Phoenix. The first point I want to discuss was brought to my attention lately, thanks to the police chief of Forks," The mayor chuckled at the expressions on his confidants faces. "I see many of you are familiar with this town, for one reason or another."

"What's the issue sir?" A senator asked, "Does it drastically change our plans to keep the … "environment" under wraps?"

"Furthermore," Another senator said, "If it does change our plans shouldn't it be brought up with the president, sir?"

"Hmmm…" The mayor said, considering their words carefully. "I don't know yet. What Charlie Swan told me was of an incident that he believes is very suspicious, and quite possibly supernatural."

"Is he aware of the … "environment"?"

"No he isn't," The mayor assured the speaker. "I do however wish to keep it that way. We do NOT want the Swan's discovering the supernatural world. Or as you keep referring to it as … the "environment". I propose we send someone down there to keep an eye on the Swan's, just to make sure they don't get too suspicious. And secondly to hopefully soothe any suspicions should they arise."

 **Monday, October 8, 2000**

 **The Swan Household**

 **Late Night**

"Alright real talk Bella, who are you really after?" Angela asked. Jessica, who sat next to her blinked in mild surprise.

"What do you mean, who am I really after?" Bella said, more confused than surprised.

"Well," Angela elaborated. "I mean who do you want to fuck?"

Now Jessica was really surprised and she jabbed her friend in the side. "You can't be serious, are you REALLY asking Bella that question?"

"Yeah, I am. You've been her friend for a few more days than I have, are you at least a little bit curious as to what her answer might be?" Angela challenged.

"Yeah I guess… but you don't have to say anything Bella!" Jessica stated.

Bella cleared her throat before saying, "We should probably keep focusing on our homework. We've gotten a lot done already, why don't we finish up?"

Both Jessica and Angela smiled at each other and then nodded at Bella. And so they did, the three girlfriends worked on their homework until they got enough finished that they freed up the next few days.

 **Monday, October 8, 2000**

 **Jessica and Angela's Apartment Complex**

 **Nearly Midnight**

"Wasn't Bella acting a little strange?" Angela asked.

"Strange?" Jessica said.

"Yeah, how she avoided the question … I'm not totally sure, but I think she's hiding something!" Angela speculated.

Jessica turned to look at her friend as they stood in the middle of the walkway leading from parking to housing. "I'm truly your friend, so don't take this the wrong way, but… that's bullshit. Really, did she look like she was hiding something? No."

"Yeah you're right, we should probably forget about it."


	2. Dinner Questioning

**Wednesday, October 10, 2000**

 **The Swan Household**

 **6:00, Dinnertime**

"That smells good!" Charlie calls from the living room, over his turned on television.

"Yeah, well it'll be done soon!" Bella called back in a much softer tone. She was happy, all things considered. Gym was still a worse version of hell on earth, as usual. Her new friend Angela, while a bit nosy was alright. Jessica and Mike were still a tier above her though. Although if Bella was being honest with herself, all three of them would probably leave her sooner or later in spectacular fashion. "But why's that, I wonder?" Bella whispered to herself.

Charlie pulled up a chair to the counter, he sat down and Bella could practically feel the smile penetrating the back of her skull through her brown hair. "How have you been feeling lately?" Charlie asked curiously.

Before answering Bella listened carefully. Even though it was clear he was trying to hide it, Bella could obviously tell that her father's question was loaded even more than the loaded baked potatoes she had just made for dinner. "Oh, thing's have actually been looking up recently," Bella said.

"All things considered," Charlie muttered.

"Wait what?!" Bella questioned, a panicked rise in her voice made Charlie's head snap up.

"Oh… uh… well…" Charlie stuttered, he could clearly see the accusatory and suspicious look on his daughter's face. But ignoring it for reasons only known to him he continued, "Pass me a potato?"

Hiding her sour expression behind her hair, Bella got out two plates. She slipped on hot pads, put two loaded potatoes onto said plates, and slid one towards Charlie. He took it, and caught the silverware Bella threw him.

"Did anything interesting happen at school?" Charlie asked yet again another question.

"It was okay," Bella said, trying to ignore the headache that was currently besetting her. Her mind was hazy, and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. But very strangely indeed, she was still able to stomach a decent slice of her now split down the middle loaded potato.

"Have you got your Halloween costume all planned out ahead of time? Have you made plans for the weekend?" Charlie rapid fired two more questions. Not even bothering to touch his food, despite the fact that his hands looked like they wanted to, gripping the silverware and such.

Now Bella didn't even bother to disguise her suspicion. She kept from answering and elevating the situation, by downing some more of her potato. As Charlie kept asking her questions, Bella kept eating her potato instead of responding. This standoff lasted about 4 minutes, but suddenly Bella had run out of potato! Now she had no way to not answer her father's next question, "What, exactly is your relationship with the person who hurt you?"

"I… I kind of want an explanation from him," Bella said swallowing nervously. "Like … why did he shove me into that locker?"

"Wait… what?" Charlie said, his face darkening. "He did that, all by himself? Bella the entire row of lockers was smashed apart, and the wall behind was _cracked_ …"

Charlie fell silent after that, and then and only then did he take the first bite of his potato, which by now had begun to cool down.


End file.
